


Anonymous: Destiel

by HaleysHeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beating, Coffee Shops, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean thinks Cas is a girl, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Hitting, Homophobic Language, M/M, Not too graphic but just to be on the safe side, Online Relationship, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Teen AU, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Violence, alternative universe, cas is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysHeaven/pseuds/HaleysHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet in an online chat room, but that isn't the first time they have met. They don't video chat so Dean thinks Cas is a girl. Eventually they meet-up after some random run-ins that either means that its their destiny or, more likely, they are unbelievably lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**impala_67: hey**

_cassie_97: Hello_

**impala_67: whats up?**

_cassie_97: The ceiling :/_

**im** **pala_67: wow, sassy**

_cassie_97: I was being serious._

**im** **pala_67:** **Oh, well nevermind... Tell me about urself Cassie.**

_cassie_97: Don't call me that, my younger brother made this account for me, he said it would be a great way to meet people, but everyone here is fairly immature._

**im** **pala_67:** **Yeah, i get that, but what should I call you?**

 _cassie_97:_ _Castiel is my name._

 **im** **pala_67:** **Unusual name, Cas. I'm Dean.**

 _cassie_97:_ _Pleasure to meet you._

 **im** **pala_67:** **u too**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so cheesy, but Castiel and Dean have ahad mutiple run-ins before they talked online; this is one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, I think. There is graphicish violence in this chapter, if you would like to skip it I will leave a sunmary at the end.

Dean and Cas had met twice before they talked online. They were the simplest of meetings, but those simple moments had impacted the boys greatly.

_It was a a warm autumn afternoon when the leather-clad boy had sent the boy with the trench coat sprawled on the ground. Purely by accident of course, but the raven-haired boy had assumed he was Lucifer, his constant bully._

_"Please leave me be." The smaller boy had whimpered his eyes trained on the ground, he books litering the pavement._

_The taller boy had frowned and crouched down beside the other. "I'm not going to hurt you." He had stated firmly making the smaller boy whip his head up to look at the boy he had assumed to be Lucifer._

_Green eyes met blue as they stared at each other taking the other in moments that felt like years to the boys._

_Those deep, ocean blue eyes gazed upon the older boy's face. The slightly tanned skin, the sharp jaw, the light dusting of freckles, the grass green eyes and the light brown hair. His gaze traveled downwards to tight, dark shirt, stretched across the boy's muscles and the leather jacket pulled over the shirt. To the dark jeans and the boots. This boy was gorgeous, it was as if he glowed in the sun light, his eyes gleaming with mischief, confidence and an underlying sadness._

_Those grass green eyes gazed upon the other boy's face. The pale, but slightly tanned skin, the angelic features, the plump pink lips, the ocean blue eyes and the raven hair. He gaze traveled down to the beige trench coat over the dress shirt, slightly open with a tie hanging loosely around his neck. To the dress pants a bit tight, but not unseemingly so and the nice shoes. This boy was beautiful, it was as if he shone brighter than any else, his eyes gleaming with fear, sadness and hopelessness._

_The sharply dressed boy was woken from his reverie by the other boy gathering his books and helping pick up the smaller boy from the ground. "I'm-I'm so-sorry." The boy stuttered and darted off, clutching his books tight as the coat snapped in the wind as he ran off._

_The light haired boy stared after him then to the hand that helped the boy up, it still tingled from where he had touched him._

_"Stop it Dean." He mumbled to himself and he started off in the other direction of the mystery boy._

____________________

It was several weeks until they saw each other again and it was under much worse circumstances.

Dean had been walking down the street late one night when he heard it. A dark laughter echoing from an alley, followed by the snickers of a boy and a girl.

"Lucifer please, st-" The voice cut off with a scream. Dean sprinted into the alley and stumbled upon a horrid sight. There stood the boy he presumed to be Lucifer with a blunt object in his hand, possibly a bat and blood on his other fist. By the lump on the ground was a girl he recognized as Meg from school and she had a pocket knife in her hand, it dripped with blood, but Dean couldn't tell where is had come from. There was another boy he didn't recognize, but he had no weapons he was just standing there glowering at the shape on the ground as if it had committed some terrible act towards him personally.

Then Dean saw him, the beautiful boy in the trench coat, cowering on the ground. His face was bloodied and broken, tears evident in his eyes, but hadn't let a single one fall. Bruises litered his face and some blood had matted in his hair.

His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and long slices ran up his forearm, Dean realized Meg had made those cuts and he growled. The three bullies whipped around and immediately froze when they saw who it was. Dean advances on them his words punctuated with each step he took.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?"

"Beating the faggot out of him." The unidentified boy spat. It was the worst possible thing he could have said.

Seconds later he lay on the ground clutching his face as Dean spun around and wrestled Lucifer to the ground only stopping when he heard whimpering from the direction of the blue-eyed boy. Meg had run off and Dean quickly went over to the boy's side, pulling his head into his lap.

Darkness was creeping in on the battered boy, but he watched his savior call the ambulance and was able to stay consicious long enough to hear him say: "Please, angel, stay awake." But he couldn't and seconds later he was passed out. The ambulance arrived and his angel was taken away, with Lucifer and the other bully.

Dean thought he would never see him again, but he was so very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first part Cas and Dean meet walking down the road (aditionally detail: Cas is homeschooled and Dean is not, both are 18). Mushyness about how the other looks.
> 
> In the second part three kids, Lucifer, Meg and an unamed kid beat up Cas. Meg made slashes on his arm to look like self harm. Lucifer and the unamed kid had hit him. Dean comes along stops them while injuring Lucifer and the other kid; Meg gets away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean awkwardly get to know each other.

**hey Cas, long time**

_It has been an hour_

**nevermind**

_You are strange_

**and proud**

**Cas, you never told me about urself**

_Well what do you want to know_

**i dont know... how about i ask a question you answer then i answer the same question then it is ur turn to ask?**

_All right_

**Parents?**

_Mom and dad are very religious, so that doesnt bode well for me._

**how so?**

_It is your turn to answer the question._

**Ugghhh fine. My dad raised my brother and since my mother died when we were young**

_That must have been hard for all of you._

**it still is sometimes, she died in a fire and my brother doesn't remember her like my father or i**

_I know sorry doesn't really work, so just... I know how it feels and how sorry doesn't really do anything except become a nusicence._

**how could you possibly understand?**

_My brother disappeared, several years ago, my parents have given up assuming him to be dead._

**oh...**

_ummm... how many siblings and what are their names?_

**I have one brother named Sam.**

_I have five siblings: Micheal, Luci, Rapheal, Anna, myself and Gabriel._

**whoa. how old are you?**

_I am 18_

**just turned 18**

_My parents are demanding I go sleep, so goodnight Dean_

**Night Cas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean plan to meet up when they find out they live in the same town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so crap... It was an idea I liked, but didn't know how to properly execute.

Six Months Later

 

Cas had a crush on Dean. He wasn't going to lie about it, to himself at least, but to others, well that was a different story. The confusing thing was: Dean was straight as an arrow, yet he constantly flirted with Cas, like a lot. Castiel couldn't tell if was just because that it what Dean did or because he actually liked Cas. They had known each other for about eight months at this point so it was entirely possible Dean had developed crush on him no matter his gender.

Little did Cas know, Dean thought he was a girl. God knows why he thought that. Castiel seems more masculine than feminine, but it was hard to tell if you had never been introduced to the blue-eyed beauty. Dean in fact had formed an internet crush on said "girl". It was the most innocent crush Dean "Ladies Man" Winchester had ever had, because it was his first proper crush. A crush that didn't involve how someone looked and it was on somebody he assumed to be a different gender than they were.

Then one day in early March they found out where the other lived.

 

  
**hey Cassie** ****  


_hey Dean_

 

Cas had long since given up on making Dean stop calling him Cassie.

 

**How is life in whatever state you are in?**

_Its snowing here in Kansas_

**Kansas?!?**

_Yeah, why?_

**I live in lawrence, kansas and its snowing here...**

_Wow I live in Lawrence too. What a coincidence_

 

Both of the boys were trying not to freak out about how lucky they were to live in the same state and same town even, it was a wonder they had never met before. Well, they had, but they don't quite know that.

 

**We have to meet up sometime**

_When and where?_

**Excited?**

_Shut up_

**hahaha**

**maybe tomorrow? at the Starbucks on fifth?**

_That's perfect, but how will we know who to look for since we don't know what the other looks like._

**No pictures!**

_Why?_

**It'll be fun and mysterious**

_ummm... okay... that sounds kind of like you are a serial killer ..._

**I'm not!**

_How am I supposed to know id you are telling the truth?_

  
**Fair enough XD** _If you kill me my parents will end up being right about people on the internet._   


**Well we can't have that! I guess I can't kill you... yet**

**kidding**

__

**glad to have rubbed off on you via the internet XD**

**Anyways how will I recognize you?**

_I have black hair and I'll be wearing a beige coat?_

**blonde hair, leather jacket**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally meet up at the coffee shop, but it doesn't go quite to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first multiple chapter story I wrote and it is pretty bad, but criticism is always welcome. Also this is so cheesy I might vomit so enjoy!

Cas was waiting outside. He was too nervous to go inside because Dean could be in there, but from out here if saw Dean coming he could run the other way. The only problem was that he had no clue what Dean looked like, it was a stupid part of the agreement they had made because Dean could be a serial killer or something for all Castiel knew.

Then it started to snow, Cas sighed and walked into the coffee shop after several people dashed out, running for their cars and work before it snowed them into the shop.

Once inside he looked around the coffee shop, not seeing a blond haired, leather clad boy any where. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a leather jacket hanging up in the corner. The problem was that there were a couple blond boys here. In fact one had just gotten into line, Cas decided to go to him first. This boy was taller than Cas, but not much taller. Well-built and very handsome and that was just from the back, he seemed to be toying with something around his neck. Cas shrugged and walked over after shoving his hands in his pockets, subconsciously making sure he had his wallet.

"Hello." Cas greeted. The boy mumbled something and Cas sighed dejectedly. Seconds later the boy spun around searching Cas' eyes and begging him with his own green eyes. He looked familiar, but Cas couldn't place him, he had probably passed him on the street, but this town was small and he recognized half the people in the store.

"Help me order. I can't. I'm not like them." He flailed his hand toward to group of five or seven blond girls in Uggs. Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't like coffee, so I'm afraid I can't help you. In fact I'm getting tea."

"Please, what the actually fuck is venti, grande and tall?" The boy again flailed his hand this time to the board above the baristas. Cas doubled over laughing and the boy frowned. Cas gasped air and the boy put his hands on his hips, tapping his foot irritably, but he was smiling if only a little. Cas wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes as he stood up grinning like a mad man while the boy grinned, but then went back to begging.

"Please."

"Fine, fine." Cas giggled.

"Thank you, I'm meeting this girl here and she is late so I can't keep waiting and not buying anything."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, though it is almost fiften past when she and I were supposed to meet."

"That's funny I'm meeting somebody here as well at that time."

"Looks like we were both screwed over."

Castiel ordered his drink and the other boy's drink who shot him a look as if Cas had been sent down from heaven to help him with his coffee order at this very moment.

Cas sighed and checked his phone. "Guess he was a no-show." He mumbled.

"Yeah." The boy said. "

You know we never introduced ourselves."

"Dean."

"Castiel." They said their names at the same time and their eyes widened as they feel silent, Dean's jaw almost hitting the floor. The Castiel was laughing, so hard that he doubled over.

"You. Thought. I. Was. A. Girl. For. Two. Months." He said in between bursts of laughter and gasps for air.

Dean buried his face in his hands, but he was smiling. Dean found Cas extremely attractive, physically and in his personality. His messy black hair, his thin, but clearly strong frame, his eyes, his nose, his everything to be completely honest. Dean looked up after regaining his composure to see Cas wiping his eyes with his sleeve, which rolled up a bit. What he saw there made him do a double-take. Dean snatched Cas' arm and immediately his face became serious when he saw that Dean had seen the scars.

Dean remembered the two run-ins before and when he looked up Cas seemed to remember as well for tears had formed in his eyes. Dean jumped up and got his coat, bringing Cas out of the crowded coffee shop and into the space between two buildings so they could have a private moment.

"Thank you." He mumbled out after crying for a minute. Dean had between rubing his back, much like he did to his brother when he had cried when they were younger.

"What for?" Dean asked, his voice soft as to not spoke the other boy.

Castle just shrugged and Dean stayed silent at that and instead crushed the smaller boy into a hug. Cas was taken by surprise for moment before hugging Dean back with a force equal to Dean's. Dean rested his cheek on the top of Castiel's raven hair, which was a soft and tickled him a bit, while Cas had his face pressed into Dean's muscular chest.

Dean pulled back sometime later, they had lost track of how much time had passed, but he still had his hands on Castiel's shoulders as he looked into the stunning blue that was this boy's eyes. Cas gazed back, lost in Dean's fluorescent green eyes. Cas had his hands resting Dean's hips when he leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean's. Immediately he pulled away muttering apologies as he tried to scramble off, but Dean was having none of that. "Castiel." He said in a gruff voice that sent shivers down the trech coat boy's spine, but he kept walking. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled Cas around so he was flush to Dean. Cas blushed and tried to break away, but Dean had his firmly grabbing the boy's waist. Cas went limp as Dean crushed his lips to Castiel's. Then Castiel kissed him back, looping his arms around the taller boy's neck. They stayed like that until the remebered that, annoyingly, humans need to breathe. Dean rested his forehand against Castiel's and smiled. "I can't believe I thought you were a girl."


End file.
